


Late Night Internet Cafe

by sevensilvermagpies



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabbles, First Meetings, Gen, Internet cafes, stream of conciousness, uh? idk i wrote it and i wanna post it somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensilvermagpies/pseuds/sevensilvermagpies
Summary: A continuation of Mitchell and George's first meeting ft. some questionably useful google searches.
Relationships: John Mitchell & George Sands
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Late Night Internet Cafe

The first thing Mitchell does as soon as he's helped the Lyco - George, he had said his name was George - back into the shop and set him down with the first aid kit is to slope off into the night to find an internet cafe. Most are closed but one doubles as a bar and is still open, though the tired looking teenager behind the bar stares at him in confusion until he orders a pint along with his hour of internet connection.

Having sort of accidentally adopted a wolf is not how he had expected his evening to go, but he’d been trying to think of a suitable way of fobbing Herrick off for a while and this was as big of a middle finger he was ever going to give the sorry bastard. Shacking up with a Lyco was even better than swearing off blood.

Gingerly he types "How to care for stray dogs" into the search bar. Well a vet’s visit could be immediately crossed off, assuming George had his MMR. He dismissed the next suggestion as well. No-one deserved to go through the snip, not even a werewolf. Anyway, it definitely wasn't the best way to go about endearing yourself to a new pet - friend? And he certainly was new, smelt it anyway, barely a year old and still trying to live amongst society.

Mitchell blinked again at the screen, this site wasn't going to be any help. Maybe…’new puppy advice’? Nah… ‘unexpected houseguest’? Not really applicable since they didn’t have a house, and he definitely wasn’t going back to Herrick’s place after all this. Ah. That’s what he should try.

‘Houses for rent: Bristol.’

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged myself to write a short fic in 20 minuites, this is what I got. Might write a p2 of George's emotions, might not.


End file.
